The overall objective of this NCRR Shared Instrument Grant application is to increase the throughput of the Institutional Shared DNA Sequencing Core (DNAcore) to provide increased capacity for Institution-wide, state-of-the-art sequencing, genotyping, and loss of heterozygosity (LOH) analyses to facilitate and enhance the research efforts of all NIH-funded Investigators at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine. The specific request is for a High-Throughput Robotic liquid handling system for automated sample preparation for sequencing and genotyping. The requested Velocity 11 Vprep TM system is a proven, high-quality robotic workstation with extremely rapid cycle times and excellent flexibility for use in multiple applications that can support the high-throughput needs of over 130 highly productive, Mount Sinai investigators. This application is strengthened by the previous 7 years of experience of its Principal Investigator in providing high-quality DNA sequencing, genotyping and oligonucleotide synthesis initially for the Faculty of the Department of Human Genetics using an ABI 377XL Automated DNA Sequencer and ABI 394 DNA synthesizer, and more recently, for the entire Mount Sinai campus using the ABI 377XL, ABI 3100 Capillary Array Sequencer, ABI 3700 Capillary Array Sequencer, Transgenomics WAVE TM fragment analyzer and Sun SPARC system server on our Institutional Ethernet backbone. With this grant, this well-functioning Core will be upgraded and enhanced to meet the rapidly expanding requirements of 129 NIH grants held by our 89 listed major users. The DNAcore will provide in-house expertise and consultation services for all sequencing, genotyping, and LOH projects. Equitable, cost-effective and responsive utilization of the requested automated liquid-handling services will be promoted through the DNAcore's Institutional Advisory Committee. They will also identify and recommend novel strategies, technologies, instrumentation, and resources to further facilitate and foster cutting-edge research. Thus, the DNAcore will meet intense needs of investigators for on-site sequencing to speed gene discovery, gene structure analysis, mutation characterization, analysis of vector constructs, etc. In summary, the requested equipment will fit synergistically with existing resources and our Dean's major genomics/bioinformatics initiatives to markedly enhance research productivity. Our expert and experienced DNAcore Directors and staff will effectively and rapidly integrate the requested high-throughput robotics system into our established central core facility to significantly increase its capabilities. [unreadable] [unreadable]